In recent years, network reach and flexibility has been greatly enhanced through the development and deployment of broadband wireless networks. Wireless networks are important for many business operations. Indeed, viable broadband wireless networks are emerging to enable an always-on communication model for mobile platforms and are even providing an alternative to asymmetric digital subscriber lines (ADSLs) and cable modems as the “last mile” network access to the home or office. Additionally, broadband wireless networks are providing network access and network backbone infrastructure in developing areas.
As integrated circuits and wireless networking technology continue to advance, it has become possible for the mobile platforms to host multiple radios enabling them to operate in a Mixed Network (MxN) environment using diverse wireless networks. Successful deployment of such multi-radio mobile platforms requires support of a seamless wireless network service hand-over mechanism to transfer live sessions among heterogeneous wireless networks.